casperfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Casper and the Angels
Casper and the Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) reunion with the Angels Officers (Mini and Maxi) and they can continue their space adventures. Characters * Casper the Friendly Ghost * The Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) * Space Patrol Officer Mini * Space Patrol Officer Maxi * Nerdley and Fungo * The Commander * Prince Ali-Been/Space Patrol Officer Tray Episodes # Return to the Space Police Station # Space Monsters # Who Framed the Commander # The 22nd Century's Basement # Crystal in the Space Headquarter # Supernatural Creatures Vs. Evil Aliens # True of Classes # Lost Galaxy # Star Wars # Casper Ghost West 2 # Space Shapeshifters # Space Legends # The Space Pirates 2 # Oculous the Space Hunter # The Puppet Master # Spooky and Poil are Missing # Space Sirens # Hairy Scary's Revenge # Maxi's Brother's Reveals # Upside Down Planet # Don't Deal With the Space Demon # The Vampire's Back # Space Armies # Honey I Shrunk the Ghosts # Minni in Wonderspace # Casper and Crystal in Dreams Space # Gone to the Dogs 2 # The Cat Burglar 2 # Finding Tray # Fatso and the Great Pumpkin # Space Ninjas # The Founder of Space Police Station # The Princess and the Friendly Ghost # Casper and the Tree Alien # Space Zombies # 101 Robots # The Time Machine of Space # The Extra Terrestrials # The New Agents # Crystal's Mission # Space Atlantis # Space Polynesia # The Space Authors # The Smiling Lisa 2 # A Haunting Smell 2 # The Space Dragons # Prehistoric Hi-Jinx 2 # The Good, the Bad and the Space Cops # I Was a Teenage Vampire # Strike Four 2 # Space Greeks # Casper and the Forty Space Thieves # Azim the Conquerer # Space Circus 2 # Stretch Vs. Hairy Scary # The Space Naga # Space Witches Hunter # Story About Volbragg # Tray Vs. His Clone, Ali-Been # Casper Vs. Thatch # Space Monarch # Nerdley and Fungo in Trouble # The Master of Fear # Azim's Evil Plan # Adventures in Mars # TV or Not TV 2 # Loofa and the Space Mermaids # The Ghosts and the Giant Peach # Space Time With Richie Rich # Little Audrey's Space Imagination # Casper and the Ghostly Trios save Kat and Dr. James Harvey # Perils of Nigel and Mia # Space U. # Space School # Love at First Fright 2 # Kibosh's Return # The Space Mission # Private Eyeball to Eyeball 2 # The Missing Giant Baby Duck # The Space Artists # Space Aliens Writer # The Great Rescues # Who Bopped Santa Clause # The Space Politic # The Land of Flower-Bubbles # The Ice Heist 2 # Casper Golden Chance 2 # Maxi and Tray in Danger Space # Treasures Space # Casper's Past # The Last Crime Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoon Network TV Shows